


The Legend of Zelda: Link's Reward. Day One Alternate Version{PREVIEW}

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Series: Previews and Exclusives [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kissing, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: In this alternate version, the Great Fairy helps Zelda reward Link's heroics with a nasty threesome.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Previews and Exclusives [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935199
Kudos: 3





	The Legend of Zelda: Link's Reward. Day One Alternate Version{PREVIEW}

**Author's Note:**

> This snippet is part of the alternate version of the Zelda story written for my patrons. To read the whole story, and several more exclusively tales, visit me on Patreon https://www.patreon.com/themidnighttalebearer and consider becoming a patron.

She lay across the princess’ disheveled bed, stripping at once, and running her hands across her nipples. She appreciated how they stiffened at once. She cupped her double D cup tits, licking her lips as the pair approached her. She groaned aloud like a back alley whore, roughly squeezing her flesh and tweaking each long nipple. 

“Link, you enjoyed kissing the princess, didn’t you? Mind if I take a turn?” So saying she grabbed Zelda and pulled her close, ramming her lithe, fairy tongue down princess Zelda’s, royal throat. 

The pair made out for nearly five minutes. All that time, they took it in turns to jack off Link’s well-lubed cock. When, at last, the women’s tongues stopped swirling, the Great Fairy crooked her finger, silently beckoning Link to come to her. When he drew closer, she pulled him into a kiss. One of his hands clasped the fairy's massive tit immediately.

"Moving right in, I see,” she laughed when her mouth was free. You always were a boy of action. Why don't you suck it for me, and let Zelda suck the other one?" she asked, gently nudging his head into position.

Zelda and Link moved to act on instructions, drawing a long, loud, moan from the Fairy’s lips. They began suckling like hungry babies, so that the Great Fairy writhed and moaned lewdly, caressing Link’s head with one hand and Zelda’s tits with the other. Obscene slurping and smacking sounds filled everyone’s ears, and the Link could smell two hot cunts oozing beside him.

"You two really know how to make a fairy happy," the Fairy encouraged, shoving her hand down to her cunt. "God, yes! Please this slut! Keep sucking it just like that! Fuck! He saves kingdoms  _ and _ sucks tit like a champ? My princess, marry this man, or I will!" the Fairy chortled, watching Link’s face flush slightly. 

_ Don’t think I haven’t considered it _ , replied Zelda telepathically. She was gratified to find the idea greatly appealed to Link. 

The princess took hold of a tuft of pussy hair and tugged it firmly, letting pain mix with pleasure. Then she slipped two fingers into her tight, needy, snatch, pumping slowly at first, then pistoning with all her strength. With a guttural grunt, Zelda placed her other hand on her lover's cock, squeezing Link’s shaft and teasing the underside of his cockhead. 

_ Hell yes!  _ Link thought at Zelda, not wanting to stop his sucking for a moment.  _ Pump it for me, you wonderful, horny, little cum dump. Yeah! Rub the head and pump my fuckpole harder _ !"

_ You like that, don't you, naughty boy _ ? Zelda replied huskily, applying more pressure and coating the shaft in his precum.


End file.
